To Get Me To You
by Darkchilde
Summary: ~Fourth in series 'Hope Floats'~ What does it take to push Sarah into accepting Jareth's offer? Well, a ticked off step mother helps....


To Get Me To You  
  
By: Darkchilde  
  
midnights_jewel_purple@yahoo.com  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah Williams's hands shook as she twisted the knob to open the door to her bedroom. Her face was blotchy and red from crying, and her lips felt cracked and dried. She ran her tongue over her mouth, trying to wet them so they were at least semi-useful again.   
  
Her head hurt. She ran her fingers through her freshly washed brown hair, little droplets of water clinging to her hand. She pulled her hand out of her hair and wiped the excess water off onto her bathrobe. The door to her room finally swung open, and she stepped through, firmly closing the oak door behind her.   
  
As an afterthought, she locked the door as well, and then turned to her perfectly made up bed. She slowly sat down on it after collecting her comb and ponytail holder from her vanity. Holding them in her hand, she looked out the window next to her bed, and sighed.   
  
The sun had just dropped below the horizon, and the sky was rapidly darkening to a deep purple. The first faint stars were beginning to show up, and Sarah bit her tongue to keep from making a wish, like she had when she was little.   
  
She knew what she would wish for. And she knew that, if she wished for it, she would get it this time. But as much as she wanted it, she knew that she couldn't have it. No matter how much she wished other wise.   
  
Sighing, she turned from the window and began to brush her long brown hair with smooth even strokes. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled over as she brushed, the repetitive motion not enough to occupy her thoughts.   
  
It just wasn't fair, she thought bitterly. It's not fair. I don't have what I need, so I can't have what I want? It isn't fair.   
  
Life isn't fair, Sarah. She reminded herself, letting a soft smile pull at her lips as she mentally mimicked the Goblin King. A soft chuckle made it's way up her throat as she thought about his face if he knew she had a habit of mocking him in her mind.   
  
Her smile disappeared when she realized that he probably already knew. It seemed that he knew more about her then she knew about herself. Her mind jumped back to her latest encounter with the dangerous Goblin King.   
  
He'd offered her a choice this time. She could stay here in a world that she hated, where no one seemed to understand her. Or she could go with him, go home.   
  
Home. Home use to be here, in this house with her parents and Toby and a big old sheep dog named Merlin. It use to be here in this room, with all of her toys and costumes and dreams. Home use to be a place where she could hide from the world.   
  
But now, her home, her true home, was in a world where magic ruled. Where a dwarf named Hoggle helped you even though he was afraid. Where a big beast with a heart of gold named Ludo talked to rocks and wanted to be your friend. Where a brave fox named Sir Didymous fought valiantly in your honor. Where a King that held your heart in the palm of his hand waited.   
  
Sarah shied away from her thoughts, dropping the comb on her bed. It landed with a soft thump, and the water that was clinging to the plastic rolled off and soaked a small spot on her comforter. The young girl bowed her head, as the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks came faster, hotter.   
  
A sob tore at the back of her throat, and try as she might, Sarah couldn't hold it back. For a long time, the only sound that filled her room was the steady tick tock of her grandfather clock and her own broken hearted sobs.   
  
Her head began to throb painfully, reminder her that it did hurt, and that she should get some Tylenol for it. Wiping her eyes with the corner of her robe, the girl stood up from her bed and made her way over to her door. She opened it and moved down the hallway, crossing her fingers and hoping that she wouldn't come across her either her father or her stepmother.   
  
Luck was with her until she reached the kitchen. She pushed open the door, her eyes still leaking a few tears, and stepped inside, her eyes locked on the linoleum flooring.   
  
"Sarah!" Her stepmother's voice startled her and she jumped. Looking up, Sarah found her stepmother standing at the counter, her arms crossed and her face disapproving.   
  
"What?" She asked Karen, moving toward the cabinet where the medicine was kept.   
  
"I told you we were having guests! And look at you! Running around in a ratty old bathrobe!" Karen snapped, eyeing her stepdaughter's attire with hard, cynical eyes.   
  
"Oh…damn, I forgot." Sarah muttered, putting her hand up over her eyes and cringing from her stepmother's glare. Karen huffed, and she looked up, her dark eyes troubled. "I did forget Karen, I'm sorry."   
  
Karen rolled her eyes, and turned back to the plate of carrots, celery and mushrooms she was preparing. "Well, go get dressed, and be back here in five minutes."   
  
"I can't." Sarah began, looking towards the medicine cabinet once more.   
  
"What do you mean, you can't?" Her stepmother hissed, whirling around to face Sarah and striding across the room to grab her stepdaughter's arm. "These are very important clients of your father, and he told them that you would be there!"   
  
"I'm sick!" Sarah snapped through gritted teeth, pulling her arm away from her stepmother's grip. "I just came to get some Tylenol, and then I'm going to bed!"   
  
"Oh no, you're not!" Karen returned, her eyes blazing. "You're going to get dressed, come down here, apologize for running late, and then smile prettily for your father!"   
  
"And tell them what, cheerleading practice ran late?" Was the younger girl's tart reply, her headache forgotten.   
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you are! You're an 'actress', Sarah. Play the part of a normal girl for once!" Karen snapped, her grip tightening on the girl's arm.   
  
"Let me go." Sarah hissed, her eyes bright with anger.   
  
"Go get dressed. And where something NORMAL." Karen commanded, turning on her heel to stomp back to the counter.   
  
"No." The other girl disagreed. Her stepmother turned back to look at her, her mouth agape.   
  
"Excuse me?" Karen asked, completely shocked.   
  
"I said NO! I'm not going to go out there and pretend to be something I'm not. In fact, I'm not going out there at all! I'm going to BED." Sarah growled, ripping open the medicine cabinet, grabbing her bottle of pills, and turning back towards the stairs.   
  
"You ungrateful little brat!" Karen hissed, advancing forward and snatching up Sarah's arm again. She forced her to turn around and look her in the eye, her lip curling. "Your father EXPECTS you to be there, and you are, and behave like a proper lady for once, and at least pretend that you have SOME manners."   
  
"I hate you." Sarah spat out, her anger destroying all the self-control she had learned over the past few months.   
  
"Sometimes I'm not very fond of you either, you brat. Now GO!" Karen ordered, her eyes flashing. Whirling, the woman moved toward the counter and picked up the food, a bright, cheesy smile on her face.   
  
Sarah watched her go for a long moment, tears once again filling her eyes. Turning, the girl fled up the steps, her long wet hair flying out behind her. She stormed into her room and threw herself down on her bed, angry tears coursing down her cheeks and staining the comforter of the bed.   
  
"I hate it here. I hate this place. Jareth was right." Sarah whispered out loud, surprising herself with those words. "I want…I want to go home."   
  
A brilliant flash of light blinded her for a second, and when she could see again, she found herself elsewhere. Well I, I still can remember times  
When the night seemed to surround me  
I was sure the sun would never shine on me  
And I, I thought it my destiny  
To walk this world alone  
But now you're here with me  
Now you're here with me  
  
And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
  
Well I, I still can recall the days  
When I had no love around me  
Makes me glad for every day I have with you  
And I, I look in your eyes and know  
I'm right where I belong  
And I belong with you  
Always belonged with you  
  
And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to go through  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
  
And if I could I wouldn't change a thing  
Wouldn't change a thing baby  
Because your love was waiting there for me  
Waiting there for me baby  
  
And I don't regret the rain  
Or the nights I felt the pain  
Or the tears I had to cry  
Some of those times along the way  
Every road I had to take  
Every time my heart would break  
It was just something that I had to get through  
To get me to you  
To get me to you  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
